Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microcontroller unit (MCU) of a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an MCU including a buffer for storing samples for further processing and/or results of the processing.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays a mobile device is often equipped with embedded sensors, such as accelerometer, gyro-sensor and magnetometer. The central processing unit (CPU) of the mobile device can collect samples generated by the sensors and perform some processing based on the samples. For example, the CPU can calculate the movement and the orientation of the mobile device or calculate how many steps the user of the mobile device has walked.
Since the sensors keep generating samples, the CPU has to receive and analyse the samples constantly. Therefore, the CPU has to be in its full operation mode for extended periods of time, which consumes electric power and shortens the battery life of the mobile device.